


【亲子分】pwp

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, This article is written in Chinese.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: 亲子分的pwp合集。内容可包含从R-14到R-18G。可能有持续更新因为找到了不少车（再次惊诧我前两年究竟是什么pwp写手。）





	【亲子分】pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 最后编辑：（2016/12/15 03:16）
> 
> 毫无意义的亲子分的8k字巨长车。  
西罗马，被噩梦惊醒的亲分看着睡梦中的子分被诱惑到的xxoo的事件。  
全程子分都是在刻画没睡醒的状态，所以按照自己的程度来描绘了子分的傲娇。  
本篇只有亲子分一对cp，其余请自由心证。文中是正文（车）以及四个小番外  
这里是Wh和Rh！即Whies和Resplandor。

pwp 1

By Whies/Resplandor

“啊啊——为什么还有那么多的纸玫瑰要做啊！！！”  
安东尼奥在睡梦中醒来。  
最近他的睡眠质量并不是很好。不过相对来说——现在正压着他手臂的家伙似乎睡得很香。  
毕竟两人在睡前也做了些剧烈运动。  
此时的罗维诺轻轻地打着哈欠，嘴微微张着，甚至隐隐有流口水的趋势。  
即使在这时，他的呆毛也依旧精神地向上高高翘着。  
“Hola……不……Bella……wa……”  
安东尼奥抬起另一只没有被压着的手臂，有些不满而又有些好奇地戳戳罗维诺的脸。  
“嗯……”还在熟睡的罗维诺低吟一声。  
也只有在这样的时候才会真正地安静下来吧。不论是平时有活力的罗维还是这样安静的罗维，真是诱人呢。  
安东尼奥这么想着，恶趣味地伸手捏了捏他的呆毛。  
“哈啊……”罗维诺颤抖着喘息出声，明亮的月光下，可以很清楚地看到他的脸变红了。  
看着这样毫无掩饰的脆弱的罗维诺，安东尼奥觉得自己的理智有些不够用了。他抱着罗维诺坐起身，然后用自己的唇盖住了还在因为自己的揉捏而呻吟的罗维诺的。  
睡着的罗维诺没有很多的回应，也没有对他做什么恶劣的抵抗，只是跟从着自己的欲望，任凭安东尼奥肆意玩弄。  
安东尼奥怀抱着他，将自己的舌头伸进罗维诺的嘴里，不知道他梦见了什么东西，诱人到会让这个美食家都忍不住流口水。此时，那些嘴里积攒的津液都一点点随着安东尼奥的动作流到嘴外。  
卷起他的舌头灵活地缠绕和打转，柔软而有弹性的舌头平时可没少被用来说脏话。不过，同样的，在两人做某些事情的时候，罗维诺也用它做了不少让他愉快的事。  
“唔……安东尼奥……”罗维诺又发出一声轻吟。  
安东尼奥感觉到自己身下的欲望正在抬头。  
过了好一会儿，他才恋恋不舍地放开罗维诺的舌头，转而舔弄他的上牙膛和牙齿，罗维诺喜欢被这样做——从他此刻更加情动的呻吟来看，同样如此。  
安东尼奥停止了这个漫长的吻，伸手解开了罗维诺单薄的睡衣扣子，脱掉了他的上衣。罗维诺的上身暴露在空气中，蜜色的肌肤在月光下显得白皙起来，甚至有些透明。  
突如其来的微冷的空气让他不由自主地去寻找热源，罗维诺主动地贴在了安东尼奥的胸前，伸手胡乱地抚摸他，然后抱紧。  
安东尼奥轻吻他的头发，然后又开始了进一步行动。他咬住了罗维诺的呆毛，双手也开始不安分地动起来。  
而怀中的恋人身下同样灼热的温度说明了一切。  
左手悄悄伸到罗维诺的胸前，抚摸着他的胸口，然后揉捏起他胸前挺立的乳头；而右手则是放到了他的颈肩处，手指顺着罗维诺的脊背，从脊椎骨一节节地向下滑动，直到手半脱下睡裤，伸到股沟中去。  
罗维诺在他的攻势下不停地轻叫。也只有睡着了才会这么诚实吧——不过看样子他快要醒了。  
安东尼奥用右手食指轻轻按了按罗维诺的后穴。虽然晚上才刚刚做过，但这时那里已经紧闭了。  
从床头柜里取出润滑剂，安东尼奥把液体倒在手上，然后重新伸手去触碰那里的肌肤。用左手禁锢着罗维诺的腰，罗维诺与他的距离是零，而且很快就会更近。  
轻轻戳弄着那里，安东尼奥慢慢把自己食指的指节挤进那个狭窄的缝隙，并且在开头之后，很快就把这根手指都挤了进去。  
他在里面细细地探索，按压着紧张的内壁。  
“呜啊——啊——啊哈——”罗维诺的身体突然剧烈地颤抖了一下，在安东尼奥的束缚下，他从睡梦中醒来：“哈啊……安……安东尼奥？”  
罗维诺有一瞬间的茫然，“你……你他妈的在干什么？”  
安东尼奥又弯曲了一下手指，在刚才按压的地方更用力地按了按，看着罗维诺剧烈的反应，他笑道：“罗维难道不知道吗？明明我们都已经这样了呢。”说着，他放开了对罗维诺腰际的禁锢，伸手把罗维诺半脱的睡裤完全扒掉，然后伸手握上了罗维诺身下已经高扬的某个东西，拇指在顶部轻轻磨蹭。  
“你、啊——混蛋……我睡前都说了明天要赶回去处理事务啊！唔……都已经…啊哈……没有力气了……”罗维诺的眼里泛着水光。  
“抱歉啦！虽然我知道晚上你已经很累了，但是我真的睡不着啦！而且罗维诺你睡觉时的样子太可爱了！我只是看着就忍不住想要和你做这样的事……而且又要好久见不到罗维，就这一回，下次大哥我也会好好忍住的，怎样？”  
罗维诺为了保持身体的平衡，不得不用手抱住安东尼奥的脖颈。听见了他的话，罗维诺咬牙把头埋到安东尼奥肩后，闷闷地说：“……要是你好好伺候本大爷的话，这次的事就算了——真是的，你这混蛋知不知道每次做完我被你弄得多累啊！你这做样让我很困扰啊！”  
轻轻的一记头槌，撞在安东尼奥的肩膀上，算是给出了允许动作的信号。  
安东尼奥开心地吻吻他的耳后，“果然罗维最好了呐！”  
“那、那是当然了你这家伙！”  
“那我继续了哦。”  
“……嗯。”罗维诺轻轻回应一声。  
安东尼奥这才重新开始扩张的过程，没有再刻意去戳弄那块敏感的地带，反倒是在有意地避开那里，细细地把每一寸内壁都涂抹上润滑剂。有着罗维诺的配合，这一步骤并不困难，但安东尼奥依旧不紧不慢地做扩张，甚至还没有放进第二根手指。直到罗维诺忍不住开口催促：“安东尼奥……快一点……”  
“我这也是担心伤到罗维你嘛……”安东尼奥这才放进第二根手指，“我也很想快点进到罗维的身体里啊。下面涨着很难受的。”  
“哦。”罗维诺身体不安地扭动一下，“喂，你要是真的那么想要的话……直接进来就好了。应该可以了。”  
安东尼奥在他的额头轻吻，“不行，你上次这么说，结果我居然真的信了你的鬼话，害得你后面流了好多血，那次我可很心疼呐。”  
罗维诺似乎想要反驳什么，安东尼奥在他体内的双指在他的敏感点上用力地扫过，然后搔刮起来。  
“唔……嗯、嗯……呃啊——”所有的话都变成了脱口而出的呻吟喘息。罗维诺不甘心地闭嘴，咬牙忍耐着不叫出声来。安东尼奥撬开他的牙关和他接吻。  
安东尼奥终于舍得放进第三根手指。前两次是右手的食指和中指，这次放进去的是左手的食指。  
罗维诺感觉到了更清晰的后穴被撑开的感觉，三根手指挤进去之后，已经有了很大的入口。但这还没完，在按了周围的内壁后，他双手又向两侧拉伸。  
空气灌入后穴和最脆弱的地方被人玩弄带来的双重刺激——或许还要加上这家伙的热吻——这些都刺激着罗维诺的神经。罗维诺拉开他还在进行扩张的手，暂时中止了这个吻，他猛一用力把安东尼奥推倒在床上。  
“啊咧？罗维诺？”安东尼奥愣愣地看着面前红透脸的人。  
罗维诺粗暴地扯掉安东尼奥的睡裤，伸出手指在自己后穴里搅弄一下，然后扶正了安东尼奥身下高昂的性器，自己对准它坐了下去。那个挺立的东西一下子就整个没入他的后穴。  
“唔——”两人一齐叫了出来。  
“罗维，你有没有疼？”  
“不，我没事……”罗维诺的眼神有些迷离，整个人晕乎乎的。他有些不适应地扭动腰部。  
安东尼奥随着他的动作倒吸凉气。罗维诺听见他吸气的声音，脸似乎又红了几分。他稍稍抬起腰，然后再坐回去，他觉得自己简直快要叫出声来。那个东西在他的敏感点上狠狠地摩擦着。  
“罗维要是难受的话就先等一下吧？真的没关系吗？”安东尼奥又进入了迟钝的状态。  
做了那么久的扩张，怎么可能会是因为难受啊！你这个番茄混蛋也给我读一下空气啊！罗维诺腹诽，咬咬牙，把手放在安东尼奥的小腹上支撑身体，他在安东尼奥身上动作起来。  
最开始确实是有些不适，不过比起那个，他现在更想被自己的爱人狠狠贯穿。仅限此刻，即使被弄坏了也不会有多余的话语，因为他除了呻吟喘息和呼唤他的名字以外，不会发出任何其他的声音。  
罗维诺重复着同一个动作，但他自己的控制并不能让自己满足。罗维诺心里忍不住浮起一个念头：想要……想要更多……更多的——  
安东尼奥似乎也是同样的想法。他伸手掐住了罗维诺的腰。  
“啊——”罗维诺尖叫着被安东尼奥抬起，然后被按回原地。  
“唔……罗维，这样的事还是让我来主导吧，怎样？”安东尼奥说着，将自己的腰身用力上挺。这样的体位让他进入得很深，罗维诺在他的动作下不停呻吟，根本无法回应。不过他确实也有想要由他来主导一切的想法。  
“你不说话我就当做你默认了呐。”安东尼奥起身抱住罗维诺，下一刻，两人的位置交换，罗维诺躺到了床上。  
啧，被人居高临下地看着真是不爽。罗维诺心里想着。  
不过……如果是这家伙，似乎也没有什么不好？  
罗维诺看着自己面前那张情动的脸一点点放大，再放大，然后他看到他伸出舌头，感觉到他在舔舐自己的唇瓣。还有身下的刺激，他在握着自己的弱点，他的欲望在自己的体内驰骋。罗维诺甚至感觉到他在自己体内的那部分的形状。在安东尼奥的攻势下，罗维诺不自觉地把双腿盘在安东尼奥的腰间，湿热的小穴紧围着他的性器，希望它进入到更深的地带。  
罗维诺张开嘴微微喘气，安东尼奥趁机把舌头伸进他的嘴里舔舐，将罗维诺的津液和喘息一同吞进胃里。  
安东尼奥很仔细地为罗维诺服侍，他的右手在罗维诺身下的性器上撸动，偶尔会在顶端和根部揉捏按摩。他的左手在罗维诺身体上到处点火。酥痒的感觉是最常见的催情剂，不过它一点也不廉价。它是爱的赠品，限定的使用范围是恋人之间。  
他不停地在罗维诺的体内抽送。正和他接吻的缘故，罗维诺只能发出细微的声响，但这依然能够让他更加诱人。他放开罗维诺的嘴唇，无力紧闭的双唇间不停溢出充满魅惑的音节。  
“不要……不行，太多了……”罗维诺双手无力地推了推压在自己身上的安东尼奥。手指触碰到的是结实的肌肉，那感觉让他以为自己面前是一堵推不倒的墙。  
“哈啊……罗维明明很喜欢这样啊，”安东尼奥加大了身下的力度，“反应这么剧烈。这种时候就稍稍坦率一点嘛。”  
罗维诺忍不住夹紧双腿，抬腰迎合他的动作。后穴里的东西又硬又烫，又该死的让他喜欢。被一个该死的男人压在身下，并且被他操到像个婊子一样呻吟尖叫着求爱，一直是让他感到很没面子的事，虽然安东尼奥说这样的他也很可爱。  
“更何况……这才刚刚开始……”安东尼奥说着，扭动着自己的腰，于是他的性器便在内壁上扫过，整块敏感区都被用力地按压。安东尼奥感到手里握着的东西跳动了几下，有精液从顶端射出。  
他用拇指堵住顶端的小孔，阻止他完成这一步。  
“唔——不要……哈啊…让我射……”  
“罗维，那样可不行呐。之前不是你自己说射得太早的话，力气会流失得很快吗。为了不要太累就先忍一下吧。”安东尼奥从自己衬衫上抽下了用来绑衣领的丝带，然后紧紧地绑在了罗维诺的性器上。罗维诺迷迷糊糊地向下看，那里被他象征着亲分的红绸绑着，还打着蝴蝶结。安东尼奥绑好之后，伸指在上面轻弹一下，引起了罗维诺的尖叫。  
想要释放却不能完成射精是很痛苦的事，而身后传来的感觉却一点也没有减少。这样难以想象的感受让罗维诺觉得自己几乎要崩溃掉。  
“罗维的后面好紧呢，而且在绑住前面之后变得更紧了。不知道会不会又被我弄坏呢？”安东尼奥喘息着轻笑。温暖的表情让罗维诺不禁觉得这家伙是天然黑。  
……不过确实被晒得黑黑的，看起来都不是很像欧洲人了。  
“安东…尼奥……”罗维诺晕乎乎地叫着他的名字，眼里积蓄的泪水终于到达了限界，流了出来。  
“不要了…这不好玩……嗯…啊啊，要死了……我想…射……拜托——”罗维诺喘息着表达自己的感受。  
安东尼奥听见了罗维诺毫不掩饰的直白的话语，忍不住心下一动，回应道：“既然如此，那么——如你所愿。”  
他在罗维诺的额头上轻吻，然后伸手解开了对他下体的束缚。  
“呃啊啊——”罗维诺被松开的性器抖动着喷射出精液。因为晚上刚刚做过的原因，他射出的量比平时要少一点。精液基本都射在了罗维诺的身上，但也有一点粘在对方的衣服上和他自己的脸上。  
“呼……啊…啊……嗯……”大口喘着气的罗维诺的喉咙间不断有声音擅自逃出罗维诺的控制。  
然后罗维诺感觉到自己体内正不停抽插着的东西很明显地又涨大了几分。羞耻感袭上了罗维诺的大脑，他的脸变得更红了。  
“你、你…哈啊……”罗维诺有些紧张地开口，但说出的每一个单词都变了音。而且他也说不出完整的句子。  
“因为看到了罗维现在的样子嘛。”安东尼奥用自己的脸蹭蹭罗维诺的脸，也有几滴精液沾到了他的脸上。他愉快地说：“是我让罗维诺变成了这样，而罗维诺这样的表情和动作都是我的专属啊！”  
罗维诺害羞地别过头去，咬牙喊出完整的句子：“不许看啊混蛋！”  
“好好，我不看。”有些遗憾地说着，安东尼奥抱起罗维诺，让对方坐在自己的腿间，然后把罗维诺转了个方向，让他背对自己。  
又一次，那个深埋在罗维诺体内的物件又一次碾过他最敏感的地方，快感让罗维诺止不住地打颤。  
“操……你他妈的……嗯……”  
安东尼奥在他的耳边轻轻地说，“看来罗维很喜欢让我的肉棒插在你身体里呢。”伸手掐住罗维诺的腰，安东尼奥控制着他在自己身上起伏。他的性器因为这个动作而在罗维诺的穴道里更剧烈地抽插起来。  
“啊…安东……啊、啊……”罗维诺的性器也开始再次抬头。  
安东尼奥舔舐着他的耳后，轻咬着那一小块皮肤，那里还有他晚上留下的痕迹。  
或许是因为在意罗维诺的身体，安东尼奥从掐腰换成抱住他的大腿根部，罗维诺的手被姿势限制着不能放下，只能在胸前立着，摆成了一个让他有些羞耻的少女度爆表的姿势。有些脱力的罗维诺任凭安东尼奥摆弄，随着他的动作做出激烈的回应。  
“罗维，趴到床上。”安东尼奥的声音有些沙哑，染上了色情的味道。他呼出的热气喷到罗维诺的颈部。随着一股热潮冲上小腹，罗维诺感觉到自己已经完全勃起了。安东尼奥终于舍得暂时离开罗维诺的身体，让他调整自己的姿势。  
罗维诺难得的听话地向前趴跪在床上，有些无力地摊在那里。安东尼奥调整着罗维诺的姿势，让他的屁股高高地翘起来，用力地拉开他的双腿。他看到罗维诺的红红的后穴正挂着爱液，一张一合地祈求着爱怜。  
安东尼奥伸手拍了拍他的屁股。  
“啊——别动！”罗维诺在他的掌掴下扭动着身体。这家伙为什么总喜欢在做爱的时候这么做？罗维诺感觉到一阵空虚感，又不安分地扭动了一下。  
安东尼奥双手掰开他的臀瓣，拇指挤进股沟，然后拉扯他的后穴。莹润的小穴看起来很可口。  
他的手滑到罗维诺的双腿间套弄，而性器抵在后穴上，浅浅地在穴口顶动。罗维诺的前面得到抚慰，而后穴却更加空虚。他止不住地将自己送往安东尼奥所在的方向。  
“哈啊……要做就好好做…操的…别玩儿了…我想要你……”罗维诺撒娇地说着，扭头看了安东尼奥一眼。  
看着罗维诺因为自己迷失在情欲中的样子，安东尼奥感觉自己有些失控。  
“嗯嗯，大哥我什么都听罗维的！”说着，安东尼奥用力挺动腰身，罗维诺发出甜蜜的尖叫。  
深入浅出地抽动着，每一下罗维诺都会主动地迎上他的动作，然后在挤压到敏感点的时候发出细碎的呻吟。安东尼奥放开他的性器，然后俯下身子，把双手和罗维诺的交叠在一起，和罗维诺交换了一个深吻。  
与之前不同，这样的姿势不太适合接吻，但两人依然专注于对方。安东尼奥很自然地把舌头伸到罗维诺的口腔里，舔弄着口腔的内壁，然后与罗维诺的舌头纠缠在一起。罗维诺的吻技很好，但限于体位而有些喘不上气。有晶莹的液体顺着罗维诺的嘴角流下。罗维诺因为缺氧微微皱眉，但安东尼奥却没有放开他，继续着自己的攻势。  
虽然没有再爱抚罗维诺的身体，仅仅是热吻和在后穴的持续的抽送，罗维诺还是很快就到达了极限。这次安东尼奥并没有再去限制他的射精，而是加快了自己抽插的速度。他也很快地到达了自己的极限，在罗维诺收紧的穴道深处射了出来。  
他放开罗维诺的唇，两人都喘着粗气。安东尼奥从罗维诺的后穴里退出来，盈满小穴的精液顺着股沟流到了他的大腿上。  
“真想和罗维再做一次呐。”  
“你他妈的是想我阉了你吗？”  
罗维诺转过身来，迷迷糊糊地摊在床上。他的身上几乎沾满了白浊的液体，皮肤上有着还没褪尽的浅浅的粉红色。  
安东尼奥感觉自己的某处又有了抬头的趋势。不过顾虑到罗维诺的状态，他把罗维诺的手放到他的胸前，然后把自己的手插到罗维诺的肩胛骨上方和腿弯处，轻轻地把他抱起。这样的姿势虽然在保持平衡上有些费力，但罗维诺是很难被惊扰到的。无论如何，得做一下清理，让他接下来好好睡一会儿。  
“罗维是真的累了呢。好好休息吧。”安东尼奥吻着他的发梢。  
“嗯……”罗维诺在睡梦中轻轻回应。小猫一样缩在他的怀里。  
“果然罗维最可爱了呐！”安东尼奥蹭蹭他的脸颊，灿烂地笑着。

——End——  
小剧场  
1.

第二天清晨，罗维诺很辛苦地回到了自己家。费里西安诺已经在办公室里等着他了。  
他用奇怪的姿势抱着一大叠的文件。  
因为太过在意所以一整个上午都在看着费里西安诺，以至于文件到了午休时还剩下好几份。  
“喂，笨蛋弟弟，你的腰怎么了？”饭后，罗维诺看着整理文件的费里，开口问道。  
“啊，昨天和路德以及菊一起练习格斗技的时候不小心被路德过肩摔，然后拉伤了。ve～当时真是好痛呢，不过现在抹了药已经好多了。”  
“所以说为什么要和那两个混蛋待在一起啊，那个土豆混蛋到底有什么好的！一遇到什么事情就只会在那里‘路德、路德’的叫着，真是差劲透了！”  
“……哥哥你不也总是‘东尼、东尼’的叫着吗？”  
“吵死了啊笨蛋！”  
费里安详地笑着：“路德真的很好哦，和安东尼奥哥哥一样，对人很好的，哥哥你也试着接触他嘛，路德他只是看起来很凶哦。”费里拍拍罗维诺的肩膀。“而且……”费里似乎想要说什么，一只手握拳半举，按在罗维诺肩上的手不自觉地加力。  
“呜啊！”罗维诺腰间一酸，坐到了地上。  
“啊！哥哥，你没事吧？”费里急切地询问他的状况，“哥哥你哪里不舒服吗？”  
“……”罗维诺低头沉默着。  
“……哥哥？”  
罗维诺微红着脸，眼里泛着水光：“安东尼奥你这个混蛋！！！！”

2.  
——另一个脑洞  
安东尼奥曾经看见过无数人的哭喊和死亡。  
生命如同那纸玫瑰，看似美好地绽放着，实际上却仅是表层的假象。  
只要看起来美好就够了吧？  
这样想着，他对所有人露出阳光的笑容，让无数人在绝望中咬牙坚持下去，直到迎来新生。  
也对无数人进行残忍的剥削和压迫，使他们在痛苦中逐渐消亡，落入没有任何希望的万劫不复之地。  
他根本不在乎那些与自己无关的人怎样。  
所以他从来没有梦见过自己死神一样抹杀他人的恶行。  
——热情的微笑之下，也可能是一颗绝对零度的心。  
直到后来，那人装作若无其事的样子，暗中却支持海贼，让他失去了海上世界的霸主地位。  
那人为他戴上项圈和镣铐，让他就此逐渐失去一切。  
想要被释放，至少要到自己的军队完全败北吧？他无所谓地想着。  
他躺倒在那人的地下室里，身上的伤痕，体内冰冷的血液，毫无神采的双眼。他既然作为国家存在，早就有了变成这样的觉悟。  
但他想起一个人。  
碧绿的瞳色与他和亚瑟相同，但那孩子却不同于他们。  
装作关心的样子去关心他，是从什么时候真正的学会了关心一个人呢？  
他真的会去关心一个不属于家人的存在？  
安东尼奥尝试着把他赶出自己的脑袋，但脑海里却有关于他的回忆却一点点浮现得越来越多。  
那人不知不觉间就融入了自己的生活。  
“我的……小弟。”  
“罗马诺……意大利·罗马诺……”  
“罗维……”  
心里满溢的情感终于传达到了他的大脑，那迟钝的反应速度终于完成了运作。  
他轻笑一声。  
“要是回去了的话，就赶快去和他告白吧。”

4.  
——与另一个脑洞（短篇）呼应的脑洞（短篇）  
罗维诺的性格可能是真的有些扭曲吧。  
即使是有着最温暖的人作为恋人也依旧不能完全解冻的心，那是从什么时候开始结冰的呢？  
在最早的时候，爷爷还在的时候，从那时起就一直不被注意着。  
意大利·威尼斯诺。那时候还只被叫做威尼斯诺的人，那是他的弟弟。爷爷送给他属于自己的、作为人类的名字。  
Feliciano——寄托着祝福与希望。  
威尼斯诺是幸福的源泉。可他不是。他那时还在被人遗忘着，没有人想着要给他作为人类的身份。  
并不是因为他很难被发现，只是单纯的因为弟弟比他更优秀。  
明明是相同的身份，付出同样的努力，天赋上的差距却让他与众人之间拉开了距离。  
——是隔着墙的。完全相同的两个人，大家很自然地就会注意到更耀眼的那个，而另一个就只能在黑暗中不停地下沉、下沉……下沉。  
他与这个世界之间，隔着一堵透明的墙。  
他渐渐变得沉默和暴躁。  
他渐渐开始放弃努力。  
渐渐地放弃了自己。  
反正没有人会在意的，就随心所欲直到毁灭，那不也很好吗？  
自己会走向毁灭，这不知悔改的动乱的世界亦然。  
Rovino——他赐予自己的名字。  
就那么无所事事地混日子，直到那个人来到他的面前。  
“听好了，意大利·罗马诺，从现在起，我西班牙就是你的大哥了！作为我的小弟，要好好听话！”那家伙的笑容蠢得要死，却偏偏不自觉地笑个没完。而且后来他还发现，这家伙也烦得要命。  
“蠢货说的话我才不听呢——笨蛋。还有，给我听好了，本大爷叫做罗维诺！好好记清楚了混蛋！”  
他那时是这么回答的。丢下扫把，他理所当然地在他家里蹭吃蹭喝。  
到了后来，他依旧这样回答。但他在尝试着去为他做些什么。  
“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多……”他念着那个长长的名字。  
回忆中的那人大笑着说，“才不一样呢！就算再怎么相像，罗维诺就是罗维诺！我最重要的小弟！”  
若不是有他在自己最绝望的时刻给出温暖的笑容，一定会变成更糟的人吧。  
罗维诺哼着曲子，将自己准备好的两人的晚饭摆到桌上。他已经成长为一个不算太糟的少年了。  
“今天应该是出海归来的日子吧？安东尼奥今天就要回来了？不知道是不是顺利……”  
不过作为国家的化身，他不会随便死掉就是了。想起上次他们一起出海遇难但没有足够的备用救生船的时候，那家伙居然让国民先回去，然后背着自己从海上游了三天三夜回到了家里。  
明天早上大概就会看见安东尼奥了吧？  
他迷迷糊糊地想着，带着笑容进入了梦乡。


End file.
